Unexpected
by Buddhahead
Summary: Loki/Thor Mpreg fic brought to you by my weird imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Loki/Thor fanfic adjfjhhghsjrfgnlsdd. Just a one- shot for now but I'll turn it into a longer story if people like it.

Chapter 1:

Thor opened the door to his and Loki's bedroom. Loki was already in bed, his back facing Thor. Thor walked to his side of the bed and smiled as he looked at the dark haired man. But when he lied down next to him, Loki suddenly turned his to the other direction.

Thor sighed.

Loki had been different lately. He was a silent and withdrawn person normally, but now he had become even more so. He didn't even want Thor's company anymore, but spent his time alone, wandering around Asgard and the other realms.

"Loki," he said quietly reaching his hand out to touch the other man's back.

No response.

"I know you can hear me, since you moved you must be awake." He slid his hand along Loki's back, feeling the fabric of the night robe he was wearing. They used to sleep naked before… Loki changed.

Thor began to feel angry. He had tried for months to ask what was wrong and all he got back was a glare.

"LOKI!" he shouted and grabbed the other man's shoulder and turned him on his back.

Loki's eyes were now wide open with surprise as Thor loomed over him, trying to sit on top of him so he couldn't escape.

When Loki realized what was happening he tried to wrestle himself free, but the bigger man couldn't be moved.

"Thor…"

"Loki, please tell me what is wrong!"

"Please don't sit on me…"

"Have I done something? I need to know!"

"You might accidentally hurt the…"

"Hurt what?"

Loki's voice trailed off. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to say it. Nothing good would come out of it.

Thor eyes moved down from Loki's eyes and stared at his body. Something was off.

Especially around Loki's waist, it looked like he was hiding something inside his robe.

Thor grabbed the garment and started ripping it off.

"Nononononono! Stop it!" Loki panicked. He tried to sit upright and wriggle free but it was too late.

Thor stared in amazement at his lover's body. Loki's normally lean abdomen was round and distended, it almost looked like he was…

Thor looked up at Loki, who simply stared back at him, not really showing any emotion.

"I told you not to do it," the dark haired man said coldly, and stood up. Thor didn't even try to stop him as he walked out of the room.

Next morning when Thor came down to their private dining room for breakfast, Loki was already sitting there. Over the centuries Odin, Frigga and the other Gods had slowly and grudgingly accepted the fact that the two were lovers, and Odin had given them a part of his palace to live in.

But immediately when Loki saw Thor appear he again gave him only a cold glance and started to leave.

"Loki, please," Thor grabbed his hand.

"Let's talk about this."

There's nothing to talk about," Loki answered, trying to get free but Thor wouldn't let go of his hand.

Loki sighed. He knew it was no use try to struggle free, the thunder god was much more powerful than him physically.

"Look," Loki said, turning around to face his lover. He looked into Thor's eyes and his heart almost broke. They were so full of worry and sadness. It almost made him regret not telling him.

He fought not to show it and spoke as calmly as he could.

"There's nothing to talk about. Yes, I'm with a child, yes it's yours but…"

"How…?" Thor interrupted. This angered Loki but he still answered. "After I found out I'm actually a frost giant I… studied them a bit. Apparently there are no male and female giants, they are all one gender."

Thor's eyes widened in surprise, while Loki continued; "also, if you count in the fact that I'm a shape shifter… It would seem possible for me to carry a child."

There was still no emotion on Loki's face; he said everything matter-of-factly, even though his voice tremble a bit. Thor couldn't believe how calm he was, when he himself felt a hurricane of emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thor asked in quiet and desperate voice.

"I…" Loki looked confused for a moment. "…don't want children."

"Wha…?"

"Look, I'm not a mother- type and never will be. I intend to to…" Loki found it really hard to speak, like there was a lump in his throat. He could feel his calm exterior starting to crack, and Thor would soon notice it.

"… give it away or something. I don't know!" He pulled away from Thor and started walking away, but suddenly felt dizzy.

Then his legs simply gave out beneath him.

"Uuuh…" he moaned and put his hand over his abdomen.

Thor was immediately kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, panic in his voice.

At that moment Loki finally let his emotions take over and tears started streaming down his face. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt like lead.

"Loki… You should lie down…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Thor was surprised to see such anger in Loki's eyes.

"No," Thor simply repeated, and lifted him up.

He placed Loki on the bed and sat beside him. Loki tried to wipe his tears away but they just kept coming.

"You know I love you and wouldn't even mind having children… Why are you pushing me away? You know you're not alone."

"Yes I am!" Loki snapped. "You haven't got an earthly clue how I feel, I don't want to take care of a child!"

Thor was silent for a moment. A horrible thought was forming in his head.

"If you so much didn't want to have a child… Why didn't you… kill it?"

Loki froze for a moment. Then he started speaking in a quiet voice, rather than shouting angrily.

"I tried…but… I couldn't do it…I couldn't say the spell…"

Slowly, Thor traced his hand along Loki's stomach.

"I'm glad you didn't," the Thunder God said, giving him a faint smile.

Loki stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes.

"I'm tired…"

"Then sleep, I'll be downstairs if you need me," Thor said, kissing him gently on the forehead before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sunlight hit Loki's eyelids and he opened them slowly. He looked at the thunder god lying next to him and wiped one of his blonde streaks from his face.

He couldn't help but smile a bit. It was a smile that he very seldom showed, even to Thor.

He rose and walked towards the wardrobe, but stopped by a mirror. Nowadays, he tried to avoid looking at any reflecting surfaces, since he couldn't really bear seeing himself, but something made him stop. Loki could see his whole body, save for the area covered by his underpants. Slowly, he placed both of his hands on his swollen stomach. He rarely dared to touch it, but he couldn't really pretend it wasn't there, since it had grown so large over the weeks.

He could feel a warm glow of life under his arms and immediately started hating himself for liking the feeling. It was supposed to be wrong and disgusting and yet he felt wonderful.

"You're smiling," a soft voice said, catching Loki by surprise. He hadn't even noticed he was grinning to himself.

Thor stood behind him and reached his hand to touch Loki's waist. Loki could feel his breath on his neck. The trickster god turned his head and was met by a thirsty kiss.

"Look," Thor said when their lips parted, turning his head to the mirror. "We'd make a cute family."

"Thor," Loki sighed and turned to face his lover. "We have talked about this. What would Odin think? You know that in reality he wants you to marry a woman, and what kind of parents you think we'd be?"

"You keep saying you couldn't be a mother but I know you; you're much kinder than you let others, or yourself, to believe."

"No Thor, I'm really not."

Loki turned away, signaling that the conversation was over. He heard the other man sigh behind him as he opened the wardrobe and started searching for something to wear, which had become increasingly difficult. He couldn't for example wear his normal armour anymore, and all the other clothes were starting to get too tight aswell. Finally, he settled for some loose trousers and a tunic, throwing a long black cloak over everything.

Thor meanwhile walked around their chambers only with his underwear on; he only saw dressing up appropriate when going somewhere. Loki regularly told him how he found it inappropriate, even though secretly he liked watching his lover half naked.

"Hey, Loki"

The dark haired man lifted his gaze from the book he was reading. He was sitting in the palaces' garden, feeling ridiculously hot wearing so many layers of clothing. It was always sunny in Asgard, like it was eternally dark and cold in Jotunheim.

"Come spar with us!" It was Volstagg, one of the warriors three. He, Fandral, Hogun and Sif were all practicing in the garden.

Loki slammed the book shut in his hands and rose. "Not today," he said icily. Volstagg knew full well that Loki was more powerful than him but still tried to prove it otherwise every chance he got.

As he walked away, trying to go back inside the palace, he heard Volstagg speak again.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy! You almost never practice these days, and it seems like you have gained a few pounds as a result."

Loki clenched his fist. Volstagg grinned. He knew the trickster was too proud let anyone get away with insulting him.

"Maybe you have lost all your muscle aswell?"

Loki summoned the scepter in his hand. He knew this was a bad idea, but he also knew it would look more suspicious if he just walked off.

"Or maybe you have become a fool?" he said and turned around, rising his scepter to strike. Volstagg had his sword ready and blocked Loki's first attack. Loki almost fell over as a result, his balance had become much worse, and he was also much slower than he used to be.

He'd better end this quickly, without further incident.

While the fight was going on, Thor appeared to the edge of the garden. He was late from the practice, as usual.

"Oh, they have started already…"

Then his eyes fully recognized who was fighting.

"Stop"

The pair couldn't hear him.

"I said STOP!" This time there was thunder in his voice and he reached out his hand, and sure enough Mjolnir flew to him. He then threw the hammer towards Volstagg, not too forcefully, but still knocking him down.

Unfortunately the impact also knocked Loki down to the ground.

"Thor…? What..?"

Thor didn't care about Volstagg or the fact that now all the warriors were staring at him. He ran straight to Loki and knelt down by his side.

"I'm so sorry…" he said in a trembling voice. "Are you alright?"

"Silence," Loki hissed angrily. He was on his knees, holding one hand protectively over his stomach.

Not caring that everyone was looking, he put his hand on Loki's waist and was relieved to feel the life inside.

"You're causing a scene," Loki whispered, feeling enraged. "Everything was fine before you showed up."

"You promised you wouldn't fight." Thor said, trying to speak as calmly as he could.

Loki snorted, because there was nothing he could've said in defense. He had promised Thor he wouldn't spar before the child was born, and he had broken that promise. He had let his emotions take over, thus possibly endangering the baby.

"Umm"

The two Gods lifted their gaze, realizing all the four warriors were standing in front of them. "What is going on?" Sif asked, looking confused.

Loki sighed.

The two walked in silence towards their chambers, Thor a few steps behind Loki. When they got there, a guard was waiting for them.

"The All- Father wishes to see Thor."

Thor and Loki looked at each other, the same thought running through their heads.

'_Odin knows.'_

'_Of course he knows,' _Loki thought_. 'He knows everything that goes on in the palace, and if he doesn't for some reason, Heimdall will tell him the rest.'_

"Are you alright if I go?" Thor asked him, seeming concerned.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'll probably be better since you're not here knocking me about," he said in a voice that could've frozen the sun.

His words left Thor speechless; he simply turned around and started following the guard to the throne room.

"My son," Odin started, sitting in front of his throne, not looking directly at Thor.

"Father, let me explain…"

"Are you planning to keep this child?"

Thor bit his lip. Odin went straight to the point, as always, not listening to any explanations or telling how he knew what he knew.

"…because if you do, you will never be king. You do understand a child who is half giant, half- god and born from a man could never be considered a future king for Asgard? "

Thor gazed at his feet.

"I know Father."

"You may stay here, be the leader of the warriors, like you have been so far, but no more."

"This talk won't be necessary All- Father," said a voice behind him. The Gods turned around to see Loki walking towards them.

"I intend to give the child away once it's born."

"Loki," Thor said desperately, searching for an eye contact with his lover, but Loki was looking at Odin. Thor could see sadness in his otherwise blank expression.

"You don't have to do this, I'm alright with not being king, having a family comes first to me."

"Listen to Loki my son, out of the two of you he was always the more considerate one," Odin said sitting back to his throne, signaling with his silence that the discussion was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, thanks for all the faves/alerts guys3 One more chapter to go after this : )_

_I have to say this chapter was a bit hard to write and I'm not overly happy how it turned out. Reviews and criticism welcomed :))_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Loki was walking around the palace, looking for a quiet place to hide. That's what he did most of the time these days, tried to hide from the other Gods and particularly from Thor. He couldn't stand the look of worry and sadness in his lover's eyes anymore.

As he was about to open one of chamber doors, a hand come from behind him and opened the door before he could.

"Allow me, _my lady,_" Fandral said, holding the door and bowing slightly. Loki snorted and glared angrily at the smirking warrior.

Now that everyone knew that he was with a child, there seemed to be no end for the jokes and insults.

As much as Loki would've loved to smash Fandral's skull, with great effort he managed to hold back his anger and simply walked through the door

Finally, he found a small chamber, possibly a former weapon's storage, and carefully sat down to the floor, his back against the cold stone wall. It felt really nice, since his backache was getting worse and worse. He closed his eyes for a moment, absent- mindedly rubbing his belly.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he gasped in surprise, looking down at his waist. A kick. The first proper kick he had felt. Of course, he had felt the baby move slightly but not anything like this.

The kid was definitely a warrior like his father, judging by the forcefulness.

Suddenly all the dark thoughts pushed away from his head and only one remained.

_I need to see Thor. I need him to feel this. _

The Thunder God was sitting silently by a table in their private rooms when Loki burst in. He lifted his gaze and seemed very surprised to see Loki there, like he was the last person he'd expect to come.

Loki stood in the doorway for a while, trying to catch his breath. Normally he could've run without ever getting tired, but now he was instantly sweating.

Thor rose up from his chair, looking concerned.

"It's alright, I just need to sit down," Loki said before the blonde man could ask was he okay. Thor offered him his chair, his expression changing between worry and confusion.

After Loki had sat down he grabbed Thor's hand and put it on his stomach.

"Do you feel it?"

Thor felt even more freaked out by this. Loki wouldn't normally let anyone put their hands even near his waist. Although, he had always been a pretty moody person, switching instantly from anger to laughter, so maybe this was just another mood swing.

Then his attention shifted from his thoughts to what he was feeling beneath his hand.

"Oh my…"

"He is definitely your son," Loki smirked rubbing his stomach, trying to calm the baby down since the constant kicking was becoming quite painful.

"Son…?"

Loki looked up to Thor and flashed him a mischievous smile. "Oh, like I didn't know which one it is."

"You might know…" Thor said, his expression suddenly becoming weary. "…but I wouldn't, because you won't tell me these things."

Loki watched lightly confused as Thor turned his back on him and sighed sadly.

Then he spoke with a grave tone.

"Do you love me anymore?"

"What?" Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"…or ever? Sometimes I wonder about that too…"

Thor glanced at the dark haired- man sitting in the chair, trying to find words to say. "I can't do this anymore, Loki," he said with a sad smile. "You avoiding me, not telling me things, not letting me have any say in what will happen to our child…"

"That's because you can't think about it objectively!" Loki snapped.

"Oh and you can?" Thor said back to him. "Are you really saying you don't feel any kind of attachment to this child you're carrying? Can you really give him away as coldly as you claim?"

"No, it's not like that, you're wrong!" Loki was shouting now. Even though he knew Thor was right. No matter how much he denied it to the others or to himself, he desperately wanted to raise this child as his own.

But it wasn't a possibility, not the way he saw it. The child would grow up being bullied and laughed at because of his origins. Odin, despite saying they could stay in Asgard and live their lives in peace, could change his mind at anytime.

Thor simply stared back at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I need some time to think. Maybe it's better if we would spend some time apart."

"What…" Loki stared at him in total disbelief. "You're leaving me, just like that!"

Thor closed his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. "This not the end… I don't want it to be… But I need a lover who can trust me, who doesn't disappear in thin air."

"Thor…"

"Of course," Thor continued. "It would be very selfish of me to leave alone when you're…like this." He gestured at Loki's stomach. "I'll be there if you need me, but only if you ask me first."

"I…I…" Loki still couldn't find anything to say. But what was there to say? Suddenly everything became a blur and he could feel his stomach twisting and turning. He held his hand on his waist, feeling like the very words Thor had said were making him throw up.

"Loki… Are you alright?" The other man had become paler than usual.

"You're the one who doesn't trust me," Loki grunted, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm trying to do the right thing, for both of us!"

They stared at each other for a moment, feeling betrayed and angry.

Loki stood up but began to feel dizzy. He leaned against the wall to steady himself.

"Please, tell me how are you feeling?" Thor pleaded, seeing how uncomfortable Loki was. His natural instinct wanted him to go up to his lover and hug him, but he couldn't move. Besides, Loki would only push him away again, creating more hurt feelings.

"I'm not made of glass, I can take care of myself," Loki responded, feeling the dizziness subside.

Thor clenched his fist. Loki could see he was trembling with anger and fear.

"Fine then," he said and turned around.

For once it was Loki who had to watch Thor storm out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Loki flinched as another contraction shook his body.

'_Relax, you can do this by yourself,' _he told himself_._

Then an even stronger one made him actually groan out loud.

"Thor!" He yelled trying to sit upright. He had started having serious waves of pain in his stomach in the evening and it had only gotten worse through the night.

"Thor! Wake up for heaven's sake!"

Finally the thunder god appeared at the doorway, looking alarmed. They didn't sleep in the same room anymore. Loki lay curled up in the bed, trembling and sweating all over.

"What is happening?" Thor asked as he moved towards Loki, panic in his voice.

"Well, what do you think is happening," Loki snapped back at him.

"Get… me… a healer…" He continued, his breathing becoming more laborious.

"Are you sure you can manage alone? I could carry you to the healing room…"

"By Odin's beard, could you for once just do as I say, or do you wish to die right there! Don't think I couldn't do it…"

Thor couldn't help chuckle a bit, despite Loki's distress.

"It's not funny Thor! And right now I feel like I'd like to kill you anyway for what you have done to me, so it's really your choice, now or later."

Thor figured that Loki probably wasn't in a danger for his life since he could still make threats. "Okay, well later then. I'll go get someone from the healing chambers."

The healer nurse working the night- shift wasn't too happy to come with Thor, but agreed eventually, even though childbirth wasn't her area of expertise. And even if it would have been, male childbirth definitely wasn't.

When they got back, Loki barely acknowledged their presence, drifting in and out of consciousness as the pain grew stronger. In a way it was good, because he probably would have not liked the way the healer woman examined him.

"…and I thought I had already seen everything…" she mumbled, looking concerned.

Thor stood frozen in the doorway, looking at the nurse kneeling beside the bed.

"It's not going to be easy," she said, glancing at Thor. "There is always a chance in these cases, that both won't survive."

Loki groaned loudly and the nurse switched her attention back to him.

Thor on the other hand stared at the scene in disbelief. _A chance… won't survive…_

Trembling, he sat down on the floor outside the door and buried his head in his hands. If something bad happened it would all be his fault.

Distantly, he could hear Loki shouting and the healer trying to calm him down. He wanted to comfort his lover, but wasn't sure if Loki wanted him in there. Besides, he felt like he couldn't move anyway.

Suddenly hot, salty tears escaped his eyes. He couldn't help but find it darkly humorous. Thor the mighty warrior, who never ran off in a battle, would start crying because he wasn't brave enough to take his lover's hand and comfort him.

The night seemed to last forever, occasionally Thor would hear Loki shouting and cursing but otherwise the atmosphere was grave and quiet.

Then, from the midst of the dark, a baby screamed.

Thor couldn't think anymore what would have been the right or wrong thing to do. He just burst into the room.

The healer was holding a small creature wrapped in a white blanket. Thor could feel his heart skip a beat. "It's a healthy boy," she said. For some reason she didn't look too happy. Thor looked at the bed. Loki was lay there quietly with his eyes closed, his face almost as white as the bed sheets.

"No…" Thor whispered and rushed to his side. He put his hand gently on Loki's neck and was relieved to feel a weak pulse.

"He's very weak, but I think he will pull through. I tried a healing spell, but it didn't really work since he is much more powerful sorcerer," the healer said.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Thor couldn't speak, he felt like he was going to burst because of all the emotions he was feeling. He took the baby, who was now sleeping quietly, into his arms and whispered a thank you to the healer.

The little boy had his eyes closed, so Thor couldn't tell what colour his eyes were but his nose definitely looked like Loki's. Slowly, as if afraid to break the child, he held him on Loki's chest. The little one suddenly woke up and started crying.

"Ah…"

Loki opened his eyes and even though he was not fully aware of what was going on, he instinctually wrapped his arms around the infant.

As if by magic, the child was suddenly quiet again.

Thor fell to his knees next to the bed, feeling of relief flushing over him.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't here… I…" he mumbled.

"Thor…" Loki whispered weakly. He clutched the baby closer in his arms, closing his eyes.

"I can't…"

"What?" Thor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I can't give him away!" He said, suddenly breaking down crying.

"I'm sorry Thor, I know it means that Odin will forever be angry at me, I know it means all the Gods will make fun of our son but I just can't…"

He looked at Thor through the tears.

"It's alright if you don't want to be involved, I know your destiny is to be the king of Asgard one day and…"

"Don't," Thor interrupted him. "Forget everything I've said before, forget about the kingship… I just want to have a family."

Loki gave him a faint smile.

Thor leaned in close and gently pressed his lips against the other man's, while the baby calmly slept in his mother's arms.

-END-

* * *

_Firstly, I m so sorry for this chapter... The ending was really hard to write and took me long... Yeah excuses I know :/ But thank you for all the favorites/alerts that I've got, very engouraging3_


End file.
